


Edge (Jack Wilder/OC [can be classified as Reader too])

by KaciiGamer



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Cute Ending, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: Jack exhibits how much of a Dom he can be on the Reader[It's short and sweet, not the whole process of sex but the majority is there. It was originally going to be a Jack Wilder/OC fic but I realized I stuck to the pronoun of 'She' so I made it versatile!. I'm really confident about writing situations like this so I hope you enjoy! Also I posted this to my account on DeviantArt FrostBite98  before posting here just as a fair warning!]





	Edge (Jack Wilder/OC [can be classified as Reader too])

Her heart was beating faster than she could comprehend, her breathing labored and coming slow while she struggled to keep her eyes  
  
open. Her skin felt like it was on fire but that wouldn’t change until they were done. She gasped and whimpered while trying to hold her  
  
composure; which had deteriorated to almost nothing as they kept going. “Hold on.” “Keep your eyes open, look at me.” “Don’t.” These  
  
words echoed throughout her head as rules for her to follow and she had no other choice but to follow them; but the mirror next to them  
  
was not helping in the slightest. She could see everything he was doing, which seemed to heighten the sensations of his actual touch. She  
  
had learned that begging wouldn’t help anything until he felt like she had had enough, which wasn’t until she was either in tears or  
  
trembling from holding on for too long. At this moment she was shaking, toes curling and hands gripping the sheets so tight her knuckles  
  
were white and her fingers ached from bring curled up for so long. “Look at you, my beautiful slut, completely at my mercy.” His words  
  
seemed like they were coming from the inside of her own mind, breaking through the flurry of pleasure, bliss, and euphoria. “J-Jack I don’t  
  
t-think I can take much more...” She struggled to speak, surprised that she was able to control her own mouth long enough to get that  
  
sentence out. “You can and you will, you understand me?” He growled, curling his fingers inside of her while rubbing figure eight’s on her  
  
clit with his thumb. Releasing a loud cry of pleasure, she pressed her head into the sheets, her eyes squeezing shut as she pulled at the  
  
sheets once more. “Open your eyes.” She let out a choked moan before opening her eyes again, bringing them to meet his lust filled brown  
  
ones, seeing his lips pulled into the smirk that she adored. “You’re so sexy.” He praised her, feeling her walls clench around his fingers  
  
before slowing his motions, much to her displeasure. Her breathing hadn’t changed though, and her grip had stayed tight against the  
  
sheets, showing that in any given flick of his fingers she would be undone. “How about we just finish the job now, right baby?” His words  
  
sounded like heaven as she felt her heart flutter and the knot in her stomach tighten. “Please, please Jack I need you so much right now,  
  
please just fuck me.” She begged, nearly on the verge of tears after being deprived of an orgasm for an hour, maybe more; she lost the  
  
concept of time long ago. “Well... only because you asked so nicely.” She watched as he stood to his feet, slipping his fingers out of her  
  
leaving her feeling empty to skillfully undo his belt and jeans. Letting them fall to his feet he kicked them off and slid his shirt off before  
  
dropping his unbearably tight boxers, his erection standing hard and tall. He pulled her further to the edge of the bed so that her ass was  
  
just barely resting against it. Taking her right leg, he brought it to rest against his chest before pressing his cock gently against her slit, just  
  
barely letting the head sink in. She gasped as her breathing hitched, wanting to control herself just to feel him fully inside of her before  
  
breaking under the pressure of her impending orgasm. Jack smirked, a shiver running down his spine from feeling her warmth around his  
  
head. Without giving her time to plead for more he trusted himself deep inside of her pussy, both letting out a moan of pleasure before the  
  
sounds of skin against skin, and the headboard, accompanied them. Jack looked down and took in her features; her (h/c) hair a mess  
  
around her head from running her hands through it so much, her face was flushed, skin glistening from the sweat that coated her, her eyes  
  
had fluttered shut with her eyelashes rested against her cheeks, and her mouth was shaped in a perfect ‘o’ as moans and shrieks escaped.  
  
“Look at me.” He commanded with a grunt, grinding into her before thrusting harder. Her eyes opened, revealing the (e/c) color  
  
he had fallen in love with, darker from the lust she had built inside of her. He knew she was close, seeing that she would bite her lip and  
  
arch her back after he thrust particularly hard, but he wasn’t too far off behind her. “Jack I’m— “ “Cum for me princess.” As he said this  
  
he snaked his hand down to rub figure eights on her clit once again, sending her over the edge she had been teetering against. Her walls  
  
clenched tightly around his cock causing his thrusting to bring her more pleasure than she could handle as she came. His name and a string  
  
of curses left her pink lips as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her. Jack grunted as he let her leg fall to his hip, wrapping the other  
  
one around him before leaning over her for a whole new angle. After three more deep thrusts he stiffened, cumming inside of her with a  
  
grunt and a moan of her name as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. His pace slowed to gentle thrusts, riding out his and her  
  
orgasms as he tried catching his breath; whispering sweet nothings and “I love you” over and over again. After a moment he sat up, pulling  
  
out of her, hissing gently from the sensitivity before looking at her with a loving smile. She looked back at up at him, a blissful smile  
  
adorning her lips before a soft giggle left her. “I can’t feel anything.” She laughed, turning her head to stare at the ceiling as his own  
  
chuckles joined hers. “That’s fine, I’ll take care of you.” He hooked his arm under her knees before sliding his other arm under her lower  
  
back, lifting her easily off of the bed and walking around to his side. Lifting the blanket, he placed her in the middle of the bed before  
  
sliding in after her. He shuffled over to her and wrapped his arms around her body, sighing in contentment as she relaxed into his embrace.  
  
“I love you... I love you so much.” He murmured against her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. “I love you too Jack, I always will.” She  
  
smiled, craning her neck upwards to catch his lips in a soft, passionate kiss. After a moment he broke the kiss only to peck her two more  
  
times, smirking lightly. “Go to bed, Princess, you went through a lot today... and by today I mean tonight, just a few minutes ago actually  
  
but it wasn’t _that_ recent, you held out for probably more than an hour, which I’m really…“ He stopped his ongoing explanation once he saw  
  
that she had fallen asleep curled against his chest, “…proud of... Goodnight baby.”


End file.
